User blog:BattleGames1/Halloween Special - Japanese Horror Femme Fatales vs Sick Minded Slashers
I'm sorry I couldn't resist the temptation but I'm doing this now as my Halloween special since Noob has her battle out (yeah I know I haven't fully written Strogg vs MI or Hannibal vs Sherlock but things will all make sense later down the blog). So let's begin this feast of terror. Welcome my DW friends to a Halloween battle that pits two great horror legends from different sides of the world against each other to see which one can deliver more sinister plots, more twisted stories and the deadlier killing blows. The J-Horror Femme Fatales - The murderous and horrific killers from modern 21st century Japanese horror films who are hell-bent on wreaking revenge and destruction to those who encounter them... vs The Sick Minded Slashers - The American horror and slasher icons of the '70s, '80s and '90s who brutally slaughter every single person within plain sight and cause pain and misery to the rest of the world... WHO... IS... DEADLIEST? Before we move onto evaluations, let's meet the teams and see who's within them =The J-Horror Femme Fatales= =The Sick-Minded Slashers= Now that we have our initial data, let's go further into these characters and evaluate them. The Main Haunters: Kayako Saeki vs Freddy Kreuger Kayako Saeki Kayako Saeki (佐伯　伽椰子 Saeki Kayako, née Kawamata) is one of the more prominent fulfillers of the Ju-on curse in the Saeki House. Since their deaths, the ghosts of Kayako, her son, Toshio, and her enraged husband Takeo, kill everyone who steps into the Saeki House (and anywhere the curse is transmitted). Kayako is typically characterized as an incredibly pale Japanese woman in her late twenties, usually wearing a white slip, with long dark hair hiding her face. Her dress and body alternates between being stained in blood and being absent of any mark on her despite her environment. As a ghost, she can move easily between any location and material but has characterised, twisted body movements when moving physically due to the brutal nature of her death; her bones can be heard cracking when she attempts to put weight on them. She seems to prefer dragging herself across the floor with her hands; again due to the brutal nature of her demise. As an Onryo, Kayako is capable of changing her form, teleporting and instant movement, telekinesis, and possession; wether it be only mental possession or full-body abduction and alteration. She alternates between killing her victims and leaving their bodies for people to find or simply physically dragging them into an unknown location where they are presumed dead. With near limitless abilities, Kayako's iconic weapon seems to be her hair, which she can control and use to irritate, bind and kill her victims. A croaking sound constantly emits from her mouth when she attempts to physically speak; again due to the brutal nature of her death. The croak has become her iconic sound. Although Takeo and Toshio are around in aiding Kayako's hauntings of the place, for this battle, they will be absent. Abilities *Teleportation - Seen in every movie when she haunts people who entered the house . Examples being The Grudge (2004) when she appears in a bus window, she also appears at the foot of a stairwell to Susan Williams and then moments after appears at the top of the stairwell trying to get through a door; in The Grudge 2 she appears in a photograph, which turns into a reality portal, with Kayako climbing out of the it. *Illusions - She has the ability to make her victims hear sounds that aren't actually present: a dog barking in Ju-on: The Grudge game and Matthew's voice on the intercom of Susan's apartment to lure her. She even assumes Matthew's form; Matthew by this time being dead. In The Grudge 2 when she assumes Eason's form she also makes every photograph in his darkroom resemble her face. She makes more illusions throughout the series (most of them are from her past). *Possession and Shapeshifting - Kayako can assume other human forms, usually those of her recent victims: i.e. assuming the form of Matthew Williams just before killing his sister Susan, another notable example being Trish Kimble in The Grudge 2. In Ju-on: The Curse 2 she possesses Yoshimi Kitada and kills her husband. At one point Yoshimi starts behaving and talking like Kayako did during her life. *Sentient Hair - Kayako's primary weapon is her hair. She firstly uses it to kill her husband and to strangle, blind, stab (i.e. grab a kitchen knife or any sharp utensil) or bind others. *Electrokinesis - She has the ability to make power switch on (for the purposes of this battle) and go out. In the house she sometimes make the lights switch. in The Grudge 2 she turns off the TV when Eason sees her on the TV. She also blacked out the card reader in The Grudge 3 so Dr. Sullivan couldn't escape her. *Paralysis: Most victims (most likely the human ones) are most likely paralized of fear when they see Kayako, making them unable to defend themselves. *Superhuman Speed: At times, Kayako will not teleport away but instead crawl away at a speed akin to (or even surpassing that of) a human being despite the mortal damage in her bones *Telekinesis: As an Onryo, Kayako possess the ability to telekinetically move objects or people around, to the point that it is violent and often lethal (either tearing up people or breaking their bones) *Omnipresence/Superhuman Intelligence: No matter where someone is in the Kayako household (where the battle will take place), Kayako will always try to formulate a way to keep the person trapped; even when that someone leaves the house, the curse will be imparted onto them, leaving Kayako to use the environment to her own demonic advantage *Reality Manipulation: Kayako can not only kill people on the spot but also send them off through portals into other dimensions/realities. Examples include The Grudge when she drags Susan into her own bed and pulls her into the Underworld and The Grudge 2 when she drags Miyuki into a mirror never to be seen or heard from again. Freddy Krueger Freddy Kreuger is the main antagnonist of the Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. Freddy was known as the Springwood Slasher, killing several kids from Springwood inside a boiler room. When his wife Loretta discovered his secret, he strangled her in front of his daughter, Kathryn, who also found out about the murders and later informed the authorities. Freddy was arrested and put on trial, but was released on a technicality. So the parents of Springwood burned him to death inside his boiler room using Molotov cocktails. However, three dream demons approached him before his death, and entered him into their domain to give him their powers. From here, Freddy invaded people's dreams, where he would kill them using his clawed glove, or else manipulating the dream world in a way to reflect the victim's fears or personality. Whatever he did to them in the dream world would affect them in the real world. Note that these reality-altering powers will be removed from this battle (save for his teleportation; and likewise for Kayako since she is actually known to do something like that) - yeah I know some of these abilities are from Mortal Kombat version of him but SHHH! Abilities *Clawed Glove - Freddy wears a clawed glove with butcher knives strapped to the fingers. For the purposes of this battle, Freddy can also remove this glove and throw it a certain distance *Hellfire - Freddy is capable of lighting fire to his targets with a wave if his hand. *Teleportation - Freddy can teleport in a flash of hellfire and a sinister laugh. It is not very stealthy and more flashy. *Superhuman Powers - In the real world he has enhanced physical capabilities (e.g. superhuman speed and strength) and is quite adept with his metal claws and can withstand an incredible amount of damage that no living human can take. *Dream Manipulation - Freddy's signature power that allows him to invade people's dreams and kill and/or torture them for with his power, whatever happens in the dream world happens in reality as well. BG1's Edge I am ever giving this edge ever so slightly to Kayako Saeki primarily because she has a greater depth of ranged and perhaps defensive/tactical abilities - Freddy's teleportation as mentioned in a previous battle is just flashy while Kayako's teleportation and speed aim to aid in her game of stealth, intimidation and escape. Her telekinetic abilities are very powerful and can either keep Freddy at quite a reasonable distance (so as for some other girl to take the kill or make Kayako cause some fatal accident) or damage him to the point where Kayako can simply kill him. This scenario also applies between Kayako and one of the other slashers - especially Jason, where she can masquerade as his mother Pamela, and Norman, whom she can paralyse on the spot. Also, Freddy's abilities to manipulate dreams pales in comparison to Kayako's abilities to manipulate reality. The Shadowy Striker: Sadako Yamamura vs Michael Myers Sadako Yamamura Sadako Yamamura is the antagonist in Koji Suzuki's novel Ring and the 1998 film adaptation. She returns as the antagonist in Rasen and the protagonist in Ring 0: Birthday, and appears in the Korean and American remakes of the Ring Trilogy, although as different characters. In all versions of the Ring cycle, she appears as a shadowy young woman dressed in white, whose face is concealed behind her long black hair. The first film explains that, as a young girl, she was thrown into a deep well and left to die. Her spirit survived, however, and put itself into a videotape that kills anyone who views it unless someone else watches it within seven days. If not, Sadako herself emerges from the television screen, and the viewer supposedly dies of fright. Sadako's initial origin story differs between the novels and films. In the novels, she is born to Shizuko Yamamura and Dr. Heihachiro Ikuma. Ikuma convinces Shizuko to give a public demonstration of her psychic powers. However, Shizuko bows out of the demonstration due to migraines brought on by her powers and is labelled a fraud by the press. Shizuko eventually goes into a deep depression and commits suicide by jumping into Oshima Island's volcano, which Shizuko had correctly predicted would erupt at a specific date and time. Sadako remains living with her family on the island, while Ikuma attempts to awaken potential psychic powers within himself by standing under waterfalls. This experiment succeeds only in making him sick, and he is hospitalized for many years. At the age of nineteen, Sadako joins a Tokyo-based acting troupe and falls in love with the sound operator, Hiroshi Toyama. He learns of her powers but accepts them. Unfortunately, an early form of the curse is created in the form of a sound recording which kills four people including the troupe's director, resulting in a heartbroken Sadako leaving Toyama. Sadako visits Ikuma in hospital, only to be raped by a doctor named Nagao Jotaro. When Sadako attacks him with her powers, Nagao throws her down a nearby well and seals her within. Foreseeing herself being reborn years later, Sadako vows revenge on the world before she dies. Her past alters in the films after the demonstration. During which, a journalist named Miyaji accuses Shizuko of being a fraud. Enraged, Sadako kills him using her powers, giving him a heart attack, which would later become Sadako's preferred method of killing. At this point, Sadako splits apart into two identical girls. One is kind and gentle, the other wrathful and destructive. After Shizuko's suicide, Ikuma moves to Izu County where he locks up the evil twin and drugs her to prevent her from aging, but allows the good twin to live a normal life. As in the novels, the good Sadako joins the acting troupe and falls in love with Toyama. However, Miyaji's wife Akiko arrives to avenge her husband. Sadako's evil twin calls out her other self, causing her to lose control of her powers and murder Ikuma. The troupe members, except for Toyama, kill the good twin, and drive to Ikuma's house to kill the evil one, only for her to escape and bond with her revived good self. Unable to recognise friend from foe, Sadako goes on a murderous rampage and kills the entire troupe, including Toyama. The good Sadako re-emerges only to be attacked by a distraught Ikuma and pushed down the well. During her entrapment, a summer resort is built over the well. Using her powers, Sadako projects a series of images from her past into a cursed videotape which, when watched, kills the viewer after seven days. In the films, it is revealed Sadako survived down the well for over 30 years by sheer will, but died after creating the videotape. In the second novel, Spiral, Sadako is able to resurrect herself using Ando Mitsuo, Mai Takano, and the effects of the Ring Virus as catalysts. Sadako also resurrects Ryuji Takayama and later Ando's dead son, in exchange for selling the journal of Kazuyuki Asakawa to spread her virus. Abilities *Videotaped Curse/Ring Virus/Psychic DNA Manipulation: In the films her method of killing with the video curse is not explained, but when someone is killed by it she is seen climbing out of the nearest reflective surface (the most famous portrayal of this being her crawl from a television screen) and approaching them. The corpses are discovered with looks of unearthly anguish on their faces, so it could be presumed that they "die of fright", i.e. a heart attack. In Spiral, the curse is explained in detail, and is discovered to in fact be a virus. When someone watches the cursed tape (or something else carrying the curse) some of their DNA is changed to become that of the Ring Virus (i.e. a hybrid of Sadako's DNA and that of the smallpox virus). This travels through their body and in most cases causes a sarcoma to form on one of the arteries of their heart. If the curse has not been appeased within seven days, the sarcoma detaches from the artery and clogs it, causing heart failure. For the purposes of the battle, the effects of the virus will occur within 30 seconds upon Sadako's exit from the TV screen (meaning 45-60 seconds between first viewing the video and dying by her hand) *Nensha/Projected Thermography - Her most notable power is that of Nensha, an ability which allows her to telekinetically burn images onto surfaces or into a person's mind. This allows her to create the videotape while trapped in the well. Because of this abilitiy, the Ring virus is able to infect people through means other than videotapes, such as a report detailing the events of Ring written by Asakawa which the virus had entered from Asakawa's body, a novel version of the report published by Asakawa's brother, a movie based on the novel (which Sadako was cast as herself in), and finally the Metastatic Human Cancer virus, a mutated form of the virus which escaped the Loop and plagued the real world. *In Ring 0 Sadako exhibits a variety of abilities, including telekinesis, the ability to kill people instantly with psychic powers, healing abilities, ESP, and possibly the ability to split herself into two beings and merge them again. *In Ring 2 the protagonists discover that Sadako was alive in the well for 30 years, dying shortly before she was uncovered in the previous film by Reiko Asakawa. This implies that she had remained alive until she imparted her curse onto the tape, meaning that she also had superhuman endurance and longevity, as well as inedia (the ability to live for extended periods without nourishment). Michael Myers Michael Myers is the primary antagonist of the Halloween horror movie franchise (except for Halloween 3). On Halloween night 1963 in Haddonfield, Illinois, the six year old Michael Myers under the influence of an ancient cult, murdered his older sister and was sent to Smith's Grove Sanitarium for 15 years where he was examined by Dr. Samuel Loomis. He concluded that Michael was pure evil and would stop at nothing to kill every member of his family. On Halloween night 1978, Michael escaped and went on a killing spree in his hometown of Haddonfield where he tried to kill his younger sister. Eventually, Dr. Loomis shot him six times in the chest but Michael escaped and stalked the town throughout the night. He found his sister at the hospital where after trying to kill her, Dr. Loomis blows up a room with him and Michael in it. However, they both survive. Michael's younger sister fakes her death and moves to California while leaving her daughter behind in Haddonfield. In 1988, Michael wakes up from a coma he had been in since Halloween night 1978 and goes after his niece. He continues to hunt down his niece in Haddonfield for seven years while being perused by Dr. Loomis. In 1995 he success in killing his niece and still under the influence of the cult, is put in prison for his relentless murders until he is busted out and set free by the cult leader. In 1998, he finds out his sister is still alive and travels to California to find her. Eventually his sister confronts him and decapitates who she thinks is Michael. It is later revealed that the person she decapitated isn't Michael and he had switched clothes with a paramedic and escaped. Michael finally kills his sister in 2002 and returns to Haddonfield where his house is being used as the setting for an internet horror lock in series. Michael is defeated by one of the involved with the project and the house is set on fire. Michael survives this and it is unknown what happens to him after this. Abilities *Weapons - Michael Myers primary weapon used to kill his victims throughout the series is a stainless steel kitchen knife. *Michael Myers as described by Dr. Samuel Loomis is evil on two legs. He has no emotions, no sense of right or wrong and is unstoppable in his actions. Michael has superhuman strength being able to lift a 500 pound tombstone and flip a car by himself. His strength gives him the ability to crush people's bones with his bare hands. Michael has a healing factor meaning he can regenerate lost tissue and organs. He can survive nearly any situation that would kill a normal person such as being shot multiple times, falling down a mine shaft, being stabbed, being blown up and set on fire and most other situations. When he is not using his knife his secondary weapon seems to be his bare hands or the environment around him. His supernatural abilities come from an ancient cult that gives him strange abilities. The cult put a curse on him that makes him kill all members of his family as a sacrifice in order to prevent famine and disease and he wont stop killing until all members of his family are dead. He can disappear and reappear almost like a ghost. BG1's Edge Based on this matchup, I'm calling this Even simply because between the two its simply a game of hide and seek with Sadako hiding in either the books, paintings or TV and Myers not realising this until too late. In a head-on confrontation between the two however, Michael seemingly has the upper hand with his strength and knife; however, like Kayako, Sadako has telekinetic powers (and one illusory power) that will: a) keep Michael at a distance; b) damage Michael extensively; and c) walk Michael into a trap. The Tough Walker: Kuchisake-Onna vs Jason Voorhees Kuchisake-Onna Kuchisake-Onna (口裂け女?, "Slit-Mouthed Woman") is a figure appearing in Japanese urban legends. She is a woman who is mutilated by a jealous husband and returns as a malicious spirit (depicted as a yurei or yokai). According to the legend, children walking alone at night may encounter a woman wearing a surgical mask, which is not an unusual sight in Japan as people wear them to protect others from their colds or sickness. The woman will stop the child and ask, "Am I beautiful?" If the child answers no, the child is killed with a pair of scissors which the woman carries. If the child answers yes, the woman pulls away the mask, revealing that her mouth is slit from ear to ear, and asks "How about now?". If the child answers no, he/she will be cut in half. If the child answers yes, then she will slit his/her mouth like hers. It is impossible to run away from her, as she will simply reappear in front of the victim. According to the legend, the initial incident occurred during the age of the samurai (which places her origins anytime between the 1100s and 1600s with the warrior movement's golden age) but the legend's first appearance in media came about in 1979 with reported sightings that have The origin story of Kuchisake-Onna is retconned in the films Carved: The Slit-Mouthed Woman and Carved 2: The Scissors Massacre (although it is presumed that the latter is prequel to the former). In Carved, the origin story is that Takeo Matsuzaki, a sickly and unhinged woman who would abuse her children, "disappeared" the day the Kuchisake-Onna murders began when in reality, Takeo's son Noboru tried to mercy kill her through decapitation but instead slit her mouth and supposedly hid her away. In Carved 2, the origin story changes again with the setting being 1978. During that year, a high school girl named Mayumi who one night was attacked by an ex-boyfriend of her sister's when the boyfriend poured sulfuric acid over Mayumi's face, disfiguring her mouth. After a series of tragic and mentally unstable events, Mayumi's secret as a serial killer is discovered by her elder sisters Yukie and Sachiko which leads the sister to poison Mayumi one breakfast morning. Despite her supposed burial out in the woods, Mayumi reappears as Kuchisake-Onna, killing Yukie, her employer, Sachiko and her unborn child. The film ends with a young boy staring in shock having witnessed the murder, perhaps triggering the legend's association with children. According to a police report given in the film's epilogue, Kuchisake-Onna (although she isnt named) has been known to kill 13 people and injure 52 and the case involving the discovery of the Slit-Mouthed Woman will remain a mystery. Given this kill total in the Carved 2, the events of Carved and the legend extending back to the Samurai era of Japanese history, it can presumed that Kuchisake-Onna has been possessing live women and committing an unknown amount of murders (Mayumi and Takeo simply inhabiting the curse moments before death). Abilities *Weapons: Kuchisake-onna is usually equipped with a sharp, bladed weapon, in some cases, a large scythe or in the case of the Kuchisake-Onna movies a large pair of scissors. For the purposes of this battle, she will use both weapons. *Superhuman Endurance and Speed: The reason why she keeps on going terrorising her victims and being able to catch them as they escape is because she moves at a super-human speed and can hunt victims down for long periods of time without stopping. It is also in the films that she can survive being stabbed but to kill her completely, she must be beheaded. *Possession: Although Kuchisake-Onna can be physically decapitated, she can transfer her soul to another female person thus turning her into another Kuchisake-Onna figure (but only if there is one available) Jason Voorhees Jason Voorhees was born on June 13th, 1946 in Crystal Lake, New Jersey to Pamela and Elias Voorhees. Jason was born with severe deformities and was mentally retarded. His father left Jason and his mother soon after he was born and his mother kept him away from most of society during his childhood. In 1957 Pamela got a job as cook at Camp Crystal Lake where she let Jason attend during the day. One day he nearly drowned due to the negligence of two camp counselors. Jason disappeared and thinking he was dead, Pamela killed the two counselors the next year. The camp shut down after that and any attempt to reopen it was stopped by Pamela. In 1979 there was another attempt to reopen the camp ending with Pamela killing all of the people who tried to open it except one who decapitated her with a machete. After his mother died, Jason reemerged from the lake and from that point on began stalking and killing people at Camp Crystal Lake. Jason kept terrorizing the area for decades and seemed to always come back to life even when people were sure he was dead. Jason killed anyone who he encountered and progressively through being killed and coming back to life again and again became zombie like and resembled a walking corpse and tried to kill every member of his family for an unknown reason. Abilities *Weapons - Through most of the franchise, Jason has utilised a lot of weaponry to slowly kill his victims. For the purposes of this battle, he will utilise his iconic machete as the primary weapon. *Superhuman Strength and Durability - Jason is superhumanly strong and durable, casually shrugging off bullets, being burned alive, electrocuted, and even submerged in a flood of toxic waste. In the event that he is injured, he can rapidly regenerate himself, retaining his eyesight despite being stabbed in the eyes, and even regrowing his severed fingers after his battle with Freddy Krueger. He has displayed his incredible strength on several occasions, smashing through solid walls and wooden barriers, lifting adult humans off the ground with one hand, and at one point punching a young man in the face with such force that his head popped off his shoulders. BG1's Edge As much as it pains me to say this, but Kuchisake-Onna is going down (but not without a fight) against Jason Voorhees since the latter has a potential decapitation weapon in his hands (heck even he can do the job with his hands) i.e. the blade on the machete is much longer than that on a pair of scissors or a scythe despite the latter weapon's reach. While Kuchisake-Onna might not stand a chance against Michael or Jason, she might do so against Ghostface, Freddy and Norman since those warriors can speak but not understand what Kuchisake-Onna is saying i.e. if any one of them is asked "Am I Pretty?" while being grabbed by the throat, any/all of the three are likely to say "No" which will be fatal for Norman and Ghostface but just potentially damaging for Freddy. Also Kuchisake-Onna can "play dead" i.e. when she is stabbed, she can pretend to die on the spot and then get back up when no-one else is looking. The Digital Haunters: Mimiko Mizunuma vs Ghostface Mimiko Mizunuma Mimiko Mizunuma is the primary antagonist of the 2004 Japanese film One Missed Call (着信アリ Chakushin ari). Much like most antagonists in most Japanese horror film, Mimiko is a vengeful ghost (Onryo) responsible for spreading the One Missed Call curse. The nature of the curse is as follows - the recipient's cellphone will ring an eerie cartoon-styled ringtone; if not answered immediately, the 'call' is transferred to the phone's voice-mail (chakushin); the call itself is a death omen from a future date, and the voice message will contain nothing more than the dying scream of the victim. Nothing much is known of Mimiko's past history except that she was born to Marie Mizunuma along with her sister Nanako. At a young age, Mimiko suffered asthma and due to her mother's neglect, she died. Her sister Nanako, traumatised, becomes mute and is sent to an orphanage after Marie disappeared following a hospital fire. According to a nanny cam set up by Marie, it is revealed that she was abusive towards Nanako - which Nanako kept silent about thanks to red candies offered by Mimiko in return for her silence. This behaviour went unreported until Mimiko cuts Nanako's hand with a kitchen knife. This forced Marie to take Nanako to the hospital whereupon Mimiko, left alone in the house, suffers her fatal asthma attack. According to film One Missed Call 2, Mimiko is in fact not the origin of the One Missed Call curse but another victim in it - the actual curse sparking from a village in Taiwan a century before regarding a prophetic girl named Li Li. What makes her a more memorable villain than Li Li though is that she just happens to be a suitable carrier of the curse in the modern/digital age of cellular technology. In the flashbacks to her death, Mimiko is portrayed as a little girl. When it comes to her hauntings and eventual killing of her victims, she is portrayed with a more teenage build implying that she has been spreading the curse for quite some time. Abilities *According to Toho Kingdom - Telekinesis that can sometimes manifest into powerful shockwaves; able to possess the bodies of her victims; teleportation; prophecy; invisiblity; can materialize a variety of objects (though she is never seen to materialise a gun or something of that nature). *Weapons - The primary weapon I am giving her is a stainless steel kitchen knife like the one seen in the movie. She has been known to use this weapon when killing some of her victims, especially Kyoko Okudera and Yuting Chen at the end of One Missed Call 2 (perhaps you should watch the first two One Missed Call movies to get an idea how her victims are killed) Ghostface Ghostface is the primary antagonist of the Scream horror film franchise. Rather than being an actual person, Ghostface is a fictional identity adopted by the primary antagonists of each of the films as a way to get at their common victim, Sidney Prescott.The Ghostface persona remains the same throughout the Scream series, featuring a black hood and cloak with a jagged base and a white rubber-mask resembling a ghost with a screaming expression. Ghostface is often shown to taunt his targets, initially representing himself as charming and even flirtatious when speaking. His conversations turn confrontational and intimidating, using his knowledge of other characters or graphically describing his intentions before appearing to the target physically. Abilities *Weapons - The main weapon Ghostface uses to kill his victims is an 8-inch hunting knife with a clip joint. *Though each iteration of Ghostface is human, they often exhibit extreme durability against physical harm, high levels of physical strength, and an almost supernatural stealth ability; able to appear and disappear in seemingly impossible situations. He is also shown to be very smart, stealthy, and plans out his victim's death, often spying and stalking his victims before his big kill. In this battle however, he will have to make do with on-the-fly combat planning which he presumably is good at too. BG1's Edge I am definitely giving this to Mimiko Mizunuma. Ghostface might be an extremely intelligent and cunning person but he's just that at the end of the day - a person; a person who might not stand up very well against supernatural creatures such as Mimiko, Sadako, Kayako, Kuchisake-Onna or even Mitsuko who possess telekinetic powers that can toss him around like a ragdoll. Also of note is that Mimiko possesses a weapon of a larger blade length to the hunting knife even though the latter is an actual weapon. Another thing to note that could play a potential role in the battle - the Chakushin Ari curse, borne out of the powers of prophecy and the x-factors of intimidation and stealth; because of Ghostface's 'human host', he is likely to become powerless by the call. Mimiko's prophecy powers might not be able to predict which team is coming out on top but it does help to determine which person goes down next. The Little One: Mitsuko Kawai vs Chucky Mitsuko Kawai Mitsuko Kawai is the primary antagonist of the 2002 Japanese horror film Dark Water. Not much is known about her past except that she was old enough to go to Kindergarten when her mother abandoned her and later vanished. Left all alone, Mitsuko continued to attend her classes until one day when she lost her red school bag in the school's water tank and subsequently drowned in an attempt to retrieve it. From then on, her ghost continues to haunt the apartment block she resided in - if one (such as the protagonist of Dark Water, Yoshimi Matsubara) lives near to it then they can hear loud footsteps and the sound of children playing as well as experience leaking ceilings and other supernatural occurrences such as murky water, hair in the water, etc. Abilities *Hydrokinesis (again from Toho Kingdom) - Able to secrete a vast amount of water from her body (hence the frequent leaking found in the building or being able to fill an entire bathtub without stopping); can dematerialize and reemerge from bodies of water that she has created when they reach a depth to support her size *It is also implied in Dark Water that Mitsuko possess telekinetic (in combination with her hydrokinetic) powers, the ability to create psychological illusions and shapeshifting Chucky Chucky the Demon Doll is a fictional character and the primary antagonist of the Child's Play series, also known by his real name Charles Lee Ray. Before his transformation into a doll, Charles was a serial killer from New Jersey who practiced voodoo on his time-off. In his childhood, Charles suffered abuse at the hands of his father - this behaviour later influenced him to become the serial murderer known as the "Lakeshore Strangler". In 1988, Charles was finally caught by a cop and gunned down dead but not before he transfered his soul to a Good Guy play doll in a nearby toy store. Through the doll, Charles began his series of vendettas against the cop (Norris), hia cowardly accomplice (Caputo) and the original object of his desire (the widowed Sarah) as well as trying to inhabit a human host (Andy) before the doll becomes Charles's actual host - events depicted in the Child's Play franchise. At the end of each film, Chucky is seemingly killed through various means but he is later resurrected as he inhabits another Good Guy doll. Abilities *Chucky uses a array of weapons to kill his victims. In this battle he will use... a switchblade (because the kitchen knife is being used by other people). *When Chucky was a human, he practiced vodoo magic. He is a former convict. He is very speedy and as high stamina due to him being a doll. He can take lots of damage as well, being able to survive falling off a cliff, stabbed in the chest, and other whacky situations (in other words, he has voodoo magic, a little bit of experience as a criminal, superhuman durability, speed and stamina) BG1's Edge Bloody hell this is a tricky comparison to the point I'm calling this Even - Chucky possess a wider range of voodoo powers but is too small to actually cause harm to the bigger and faster girls; against Mitsuko, there is a bit of a challenge present for Chucky - especially consider his toylike stature yet human nature which might not fare very well if stuck deep underwater (I mean can Chucky swim? I doubt that). Mitsuko's abilties will also buy the girls some needed time - her water abilities can affect all the slashers if the girls time their attacks correctly i.e. any of the slashers can be drowned in Mitsuko's dark water provided they are held there long enough. Also, since it can be established that Jason's weakness is water, then thats a slight advantage Mitsuko brings to the table (the pumping of water can also be exacerbated by the other girls' telekinetic powers perhaps either electrocuting the slashers or increasing while containing a larger volume of water) The Human: Asami Yamazaki vs Norman Bates Asami Yamazaki Asamai Yamazaki is the main antagonist of the 1999 film Audition (オーディション Ōdishon). Insecure, quiet, obedient, and well-spoken, Asami is everything a man dreams of in a woman. She was a ballerina, and had a promising future. However, an accident ended her career before it even began. She said that accepting a life without ballet was like accepting death. As an adult, Asami decided to go to the Audition held by Shigeharu Aoyama and his friend Yoshikawa. Aoyama was immediately taken with this young beautiful woman even before the audition began. She is of course quiet and obedient during the audition. Aoyama is attracted to her physical beauty as well as her emotional depth and asks her out. She thought she had found love with Aoyama, so she opened up to him. She told him of her tragic and painful past. As a child Asami suffered abuse by her step-father and he took great pleasure in her pain. She confided this to Aoyama and showed him her scars. She felt comforted and asked him to love only her. He said he would and she thought this time it might be true. Her last lover cheated on her and she taught him a valuable lesson. After all, how could he have loved only her if he was seeing another woman? She took pleasure in her lessons and felt strongly that it was good for them. She didn’t kill him, she instead made him realize what it means to need someone. She took care of him since he couldn’t talk, walk, or eat without her help. It wasn’t until later that Aoyama learned just what “Love her only” meant. Asami found out that he loved his son, their dog, and his deceased wife. He couldn’t love only her if he loved those people too. She was betrayed again. Because of the abuse she suffered as a child she took pleasure in other people’s pain and suffering. She had to teach Aoyama a lesson, and she had to make sure he would forever “love only her” and no one else. He also needed to learn what it meant to need someone. Her life was full of sadness and betrayal and she never found that one person who could really love “only her.” Aoyama’s son surprised her while she was 'educating' Aoyama and her lessons are no more. Before anyone can say that she doesn't fit the definition of a warrior as per the guidelines, please watch the movie and you'll surprisingly find she does - in the past, she has in cold blood/psychopathically tortured and killed previous lovers who rebuffed her - but I'm only using her exclusively for this battle. Abilities *Weapons - Her main weapons that she uses in the film Audition are: a number of acupuncture needles (maximum size to max out the pain), a long wire saw (mix between a garrotte and a hacksaw), an injection needle filled with a paralysis agent and pepper spray. Norman Bates Norman Bates is the main antagonist of Alfred Hitchcock's film Psycho made in 1960. Bates is a serial killer whose family ran a motel in Arizona. Bates was deeply attached to his mother, and after her death, created in alternate personality which literally was his mother, and kept her body hidden in the basement of their house, located next to the motel. Bates would murder anyone who angered his "mother", particularly other women who attracted his attention, committing the crime in the guise of his mother. Abilities *Weapons - His main weapons of choice as seen in the film Psycho are a kitchen knife (yes that knife again) and needles (SPARTAN119 says he saw it in his film class but after doing research I found he does use them as a weapon or is implied to in episode 3 of Bates Motel) BG1's Edge To me, this looks like another Even despite the apparent argument that Norman gets the edge for his intelligent insanity and direct bladed weapons; for me, the thing that can counter the knives and needles is the strong KO weapons Asami can bring to the table - the paralysis agent in the syringe (that has a large needle mind you i.e. wide diameter), the pepper spray and the wire saw. Yes the last one seems like a stretch but if you think about it, a wire saw has tiny saw-like blades on it that can cause wounds (perhaps fatal ones) when used from the front (but thats just me thinking, you might think otherwise). Their only good fighting ability shows when pitted against each other - there is no way Norman nor Asami can inflict pain on the supernatural foes on the opposing team (save for perhaps Ghostface yet even he might not be a match for Asami). However Asami and Norman act as perfect conduits for the supernatural girls (Asami both alive and dead, Norman dead) when they are killed - when possessed, perhaps Kayako and Mimiko are able to use the bladed weapons both sides bring in addition to the Onryo's supernatural feats (methinks) Unique X-Factors Sorry, I don't think I can come up with individual X-Factor ratings for the teams but I can show you some unique X-Factors to consider in your vote: *For the Femme Fatales: Masters of Stealth and Deception, Powerful Psychokinetic Powers (except for Asami and Kuchisake-Onna) *For the Slashers: Bladed Weapons, Minimal experience against armed foes, Stronger Physicality Battle TBA Notes *Ghostface and Chucky may be extremely intelligent, but are they intelligent enough to not pick up the mobile phone or turn on the TV set without knowing who Mizunuma and Yamamura are and what they do? *Asami as a living female can be possessed by Kuchisake-Onna but if and only if Kuchisake-Onna is killed BEFORE Asami and if that were the case, then it could be possible to kill two birds with one stone... *You have to address teamwork in your vote since all the girls and all the slashers are working together in this scenario *I know I have not finished Strogg vs MI or even started Hannibal vs Sherlock but thats what November is there for, to fill in the time to write those battles meaning that voting on this ends as soon as December begins. *I must also tell you that there is a Kuchisake-Onna 0 film and a Kuchisake-Onna Returns film but since I haven't had a chance to see how that affects Kuchisake-Onna's abilities and history (i.e. the films are not made publicly available unlike Carved and Carved 2), I'll let those slip by the wayside. *Scenario: Essentially, its a "Which team can kill a group of campers first?" race between the team but there will be moments when both sides clash with each other. The setting for the battle will be a cabin somewhere in the outskirts of the Nagasaki Prefecture close to the Saeki household and the school where Mitsuko drowned. The group of teenagers in this battle will split up on a dare to see which one can survive the night - undoubtedly making sure they do not run into the Slashers who, unfortunately, are in Japan as well having traced the group there. Here's how the situation will go down: **Two female teenagers will go into the Kayako Saeki household with one of them carrying the supposedly cursed Ring videotape, and Freddy and Michael following them. **One teenager will wander around the Prefecture with Jason trying to stalk her. **One teenager will be at the school with Chucky as his safety doll. **The final two teenage lovebirds will stay at the cabin where Bates, disguised as the manager, will lie in wait. One of them has escaped Bates Motel, the other is a lover who spurned Asami's affections in the past, and both are stalked by Ghostface. **All teenagers will have mobile phones with them with voicemails. **In all the individual battles, the teenagers will escape back into the Saeki household (except for the poor girls who are in there already) when the two horror combatants clash. If more than one horror creature survives on either team, then the remaining victors of those individual combatants will track their victims to the Saeki household where the final mixed battle begins. Category:Blog posts